Conventional plugs and/or connectors connect electrical devices and/or loads to an Alternating Current (AC) power source. The AC power connection from the AC power source to the load may include several terminals such as the power signal, i.e., the “hot” terminal, a neutral terminal, and/or a ground terminal. The correct ordering and/or orientation of the wiring of the these terminals in the connector is important in order to prevent damage to the electrical devices or load to which the connector supplies power.
The wiring of the AC power in the connector is typically verified by plugging the connector to a test fixture before plugging the connector to an electrical device or load, to avoid damage to the electrical device or load in the event that the wiring of the AC power in the connector is incorrect. However, plugging into a separate test fixture may be a cumbersome extra step when using power connectors. Furthermore, after testing of the connector is completed, future operation of the connector and general “wear and tear” of the terminals and/or the connector may cause terminals in the connector to detach and/or lose the ability to make a proper connection.